Nathalie's Diary: Adrien Is Found Out
by vixenofworld
Summary: Continuation of Nathalie's Diary
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Adrien got back after an hour long wait for him. I am pretty convinced he wasn't just looking for a new camera for the photographer. After Adrein, came back he finished the photo shoot and than he got int he car and he left together with me and his bodyguard who was the driver. The next day, after Adrien got home he began to act mysterious like that again and ran off, saying he left something at school. I told myself, I am not guessing anymore. I'll hide in his room and figure out what he does. I snuck in his room and híd in his wardrobe. I was in his wardrobe a little over an hour, when he finally arrived, as soon as I heard his footsteps I came out of the wardrobe and walked up to him. When I saw Adrien I saw him transform from Chat Noir to plain old Adrien. He noticed me too.

„Nathalie! Oh, wow. You are here." – he spoke as his voice was shaking.

„Adrien! Are you Chat Noir?" – I asked in seriousness.

„No, me. Chat Noir? No. That was just a costume." – Adrien mumbled.

„I am pretty sure it wasn't. It explains why you are constantly running off in the middle of your duties." – I added on a serious voice.

„Look Nathalie! You can't tell this to my father. Not until he is still under the suspicion that he is Hawk Moth. Please, you have to help me." – pleaded Adrien.

„Alright. I'll help you. Ono ne condition. You need to tell me more about the miraculouses." – I told Adrien.

„About the miraculouses? Why?" – Asked Adried while getting surprised.

„Well, I found a peacock style miraculous in your father's safe. I also found a book which was about the miraculouses. I want to know why that peacock miraculous is there and how it got there. What is Mr. Agreste's plan with it." – I explained.

„All I know is that the miraculous was found by my mom and dad in a temple in Asia, which got destroyed. The book is also from here. I didn't know that the peacock brooch was a miraculous tho. It's some news to me too. That's all that I know of the miraculouses" – explained Adrien.

„I see. There is still some research to be done about this, because I want to find out why your father is keeping a miraculous in his safe."- I added.

„Thank you for keeping my secret Nathalie." – Added Adiren.

I left the room. Now, it just got more interesting to me, since there is one miraculous that Gabriel keeps hidden from the world. I wonder why. Even if it belonged to Emilie Agreste. He could've just disposed of it, but did not. And he protects it like his most loved treasure alongside the book. Maybe he has some plan with itt hat I yet to uncover.


	2. Chapter 2: Adrien's Found Out

Adrien got back after an hour long wait for him. I am pretty convinced he wasn't just looking for a new camera for the photographer. After Adrein, came back he finished the photo shoot and than he got int he car and he left together with me and his bodyguard who was the driver. The next day, after Adrien got home he began to act mysterious like that again and ran off, saying he left something at school. I told myself, I am not guessing anymore. I'll hide in his room and figure out what he does. I snuck in his room and híd in his wardrobe. I was in his wardrobe a little over an hour, when he finally arrived, as soon as I heard his footsteps I came out of the wardrobe and walked up to him. When I saw Adrien I saw him transform from Chat Noir to plain old Adrien. He noticed me too.

„Nathalie! Oh, wow. You are here." – he spoke as his voice was shaking.

„Adrien! Are you Chat Noir?" – I asked in seriousness.

„No, me. Chat Noir? No. That was just a costume." – Adrien mumbled.

„I am pretty sure it wasn't. It explains why you are constantly running off in the middle of your duties." – I added on a serious voice.

„Look Nathalie! You can't tell this to my father. Not until he is still under the suspicion that he is Hawk Moth. Please, you have to help me." – pleaded Adrien.

„Alright. I'll help you. Ono ne condition. You need to tell me more about the miraculouses." – I told Adrien.

„About the miraculouses? Why?" – Asked Adried while getting surprised.

„Well, I found a peacock style miraculous in your father's safe. I also found a book which was about the miraculouses. I want to know why that peacock miraculous is there and how it got there. What is Mr. Agreste's plan with it." – I explained.

„All I know is that the miraculous was found by my mom and dad in a temple in Asia, which got destroyed. The book is also from here. I didn't know that the peacock brooch was a miraculous tho. It's some news to me too. That's all that I know of the miraculouses" – explained Adrien.

„I see. There is still some research to be done about this, because I want to find out why your father is keeping a miraculous in his safe."- I added.

„Thank you for keeping my secret Nathalie." – Added Adiren.

I left the room. Now, it just got more interesting to me, since there is one miraculous that Gabriel keeps hidden from the world. I wonder why. Even if it belonged to Emilie Agreste. He could've just disposed of it, but did not. And he protects it like his most loved treasure alongside the book. Maybe he has some plan with itt hat I yet to uncover.


End file.
